


La Esperanza

by orphan_account



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Villain Ethan Hunt, 이단벤지
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로그 네이션 설정을 일부 차용한 if입니다. 빌런 이단이 나오고, 후편이 올라올 미약한 가능성이 있습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Esperanza

 

He was killed in action, Benji.

우리도 슬픈 건 마찬가지야. 며칠 간의 마음고생으로 침참한 상대의 눈이 붉고 검었다. 그렇지만 벤자민 던은 자신의 감정을 주체하기 어려웠다. 당장에라도 상대의 멱살을 틀어잡고 싶은 마음을 억누르며, 벤지는 평소보다 느리고 또박하게 물었다.

"확인한 거 맞아? 직접, 죽은 시체를 확인한 거야?"  
"공장 전체가 날아갔어. 도저히 숨길 수도 없는 규모였다고."

윌리엄 브랜트는 무의미한 대화에서 빠지겠다고 선언했고, 망설이지 않고 방을 나갔다. 루터 스티켈은 특유의 관조적이지만 연민에 찬 시선으로 벤지를 보다가, 고개를 저었다. 받아들여야 해. 벤지는 곧바로 대꾸했다. 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어.

'불가능한 임무'만을 수행한다는 IMF의 설립이념에 가장 부합하는 남자, 너무나 간단히 불가능을 가능으로 만들던 그가 이렇게, 그리 높지 않은 위험도로 분류된 미션에서 폭사할 리가 없었다. 물론 벤지 역시 그가 언젠가는 임무를 하다가 죽을 것이라고 예상하기는 했지만, 이런 식은 아니었다. 그의 직감이었다.

 

 

그는 급하게 화면을 전환했지만, 짧은 순간 동안 남자의 얼굴이 화면에서 점멸했다. 브랜트가 그것을 못 봤을 리는 없다. 그러나 브랜트는 한숨을 깊게 내쉬었을 뿐, '이제는 그만 둬.'라든가, '1년도 넘었는데 포기할 때가 되지 않았어?' 같은 소리는 하지 않았다. 벤지는 그 사실만으로도 브랜트에게 감사했다.

"오랜만에 현장 임무야."  
"IMF에 인원이 많이 부족한가 보네."  
"그리고 너도 그 IMF의 일원이지."

벤지의 목소리에 묻어나는 명백한 적의에 브랜트는 못마땅하게 대꾸했다. 남자의 존재를 앗아갔다는 점에서 벤지가 기관을 싫어하게 된 것은 어쩔 수 없는 일이라 치더라도, 벤지 본인 역시 이단을 찾는 것을 IMF의 요원으로서 접근할 수 있는 정보들에 의존하고 있었다. 브랜트는 잠깐 벤지의 의자를 붙잡았지만, 다시 손을 뗐다. 지금의 그를 설득할 수 없다는 것은 모두가 알고 있었다.

"지금 바로 확인해."

조금 전보다 명령조로 변한 말에, 벤지는 순순히 usb를 꽂았다. 3d 영상을 홀로그램으로 재현하는 모니터에, 동유럽의 광산이 비춰졌다. 영상이 끝나자마자 그는 거칠게 usb를 뺐다.

"출발은 2시간 후야. 준비해."

 

  
비행기를 타고 대서양을 건넌 후, 곧바로 헬기로 이동. 그의 입국 기록은 프랑스에 찍혔다. 대기하고 있던 루터와, 그보다도 필드 에이전트 경력이 짧은 백업 팀원이 헬기에서 대기하고 있었다. 벤지는 광산의 전경을 확인했다. 순도 높은 우라늄이 생산된다는 광산의 소유권이 최근 A 조직에 넘어갔고, 그들은 광산 전체에 폭발을 일으켜야 했다.

기반을 무너뜨리면서, 그 아래에서부터 발화가 지속되어야 한다. 이론상으로만 가능한 일이었다. 게다가 광산을 지키고 있는 경비들을 감안하면, 역시 시스템의 보안에 접속하는 것이 우선이었다. 벤지는 왜 IMF에서 굳이 그를 보낸 것인지 이해했다.

"어려운 일은 아냐."  
"그래. 접근 가능한 ID를 만들고, 원격으로 폭발시킬 수 있는 장치를 곳곳에 배치한 후에 당겨버리면 되는 일이니까."  
"제가 접근할까요?"

불안하게 흔들리는 젊은 요원의 말에 벤지는 고개를 저었다. 벤자민 던은 그 사건 이래 '확신하면서도 체념한다'는 모순적인 태도를 체득하게 되었는데, 따라서 그는 남자의 생존을 확신하면서도 자기 자신의 목숨에는 큰 가치를 두지 않게 되었다. 고작 이런 임무에 아직 수 년은 더 임무를 수행해야 할 요원의 목숨을 걸게 만들 수는 없었다.

보안 시스템 해제를 루터가 맡아주었기에 그는 손쉽게 검열을 통과하고 아래로 향할 수 있었다. 옷 안에 고정시킨 폭발 장치가 짤그랑거렸다. 밑으로 내려갈수록 급격하게 산소 농도가 낮아지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 천천히, 깊게 호흡하려고 노력했다. 남자가 가르쳐줬던 대로─

하강기가 멈췄다. 목적했던 층이 아니었다. 벤지는 곧바로 완력으로 문을 열었다. 그는 미끄러지듯 빠져나왔고, 벽에 부딪히면서 바닥에 손을 짚었다. 곧바로 하강기가 터졌고, 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에서도 살을 녹일 듯한 열기가 느껴졌다. 벤지는 필사적으로 뛰었다. 그를 붙잡은 것은,

"현장 요원이라기에는 굼뜬데. IMF는 제정신인가?"

벤자민 던은 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 냉소가 자리잡은 얼굴은 너무나도 익숙했지만, 그런 냉정한 표정은, 적어도 그에게는 향한 적이 없었다. 벤지가 말을 잇지 못하는 동안, 남자는 자연스럽게 그의 팔을 뒤로 향해 손목을 묶었다. 몇십 번이나 보았던 일이 그 자신에게 일어나자, 벤지는 간신히 정신을 차렸다.

"Ethan,"  
"Who's that?"

소년처럼 천진한 목소리였다. 벤지는 순간 질식할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 언젠가 그를 다시 만나기를 기원했지만, 이런 방식을 예상한 것은 아니었다. 질식할 것 같은 기분은 착각이 아니었는지, 그는 정신을 잃었다. 온몸의 혈관을 타고 흐르는 듯한 충격 속에서, 그의 시선은 끝까지 남자를 향했다.

 

 

"깼나 보네."  
"네가 가봐."

Nah. 허스키한 목소리가 귓가에 닿았다. 벤지는 눈에 힘을 줬지만, 아직도 시야는 완전히 돌아오지 않았다. 그의 옆에 누군가 앉는 것이 느껴졌다. 곧바로 목에 차가운 손이 닿자, 벤지는 반사적으로 몸을 움츠렸다. 손톱 끝이 날카로운,

"벤자민 던. IMF의 필드 에이전트. 현재는 현장에서 물러난 상태였으나 A 광산에 파견되었고,"

벤지는 몇 번 더 눈을 깜빡였다. 무표정한 여자가 자신을 보고 있었다. 그가 알지 못하는 사람이었다. 곧 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

"왜 굳이 데려온 거야?"  
"말했잖아, 죽일 필요는 없었다고."  
"IMF의 정보는 더 이상 필요가 없다고 말했잖아, 오스카."  
"이단."

벤지는 그의 이름을 불렀다. 남자가 의아하다는 표정으로 그를 보았다.

"그러고 보니, 깨어나면 물어보려고 했는데. 이단이 누구야?"  
"……당신."  
"그럴리가."

여자는 여전히 심드렁한 얼굴로 그들을 보고 있었다. 감정이 성대 끝까지 치밀어 올랐다. 네가 나한테 이럴 수는 없잖아,

"이단."

입 밖으로 나올 수 있는 단어는 남자의 이름뿐이었다. 셋 사이에 내려앉은 침묵을 깬 것은 단조롭게 울리는 벨 소리였다. 가자고. 여자의 말에 남자가 일어섰다. 문을 나서기 전, 남자는 그를 돌아봤다.

 

 

우습게도 그는 고문들을 견딜 수 있었다. 신체의 일부가 영구적으로 망가지는 감각, 뇌가 스스로 의식을 차단할 정도로 한계를 넘는 통증, 그 모든 것들은 괜찮았다. 다시 커진 희망의 불씨가 있었다. 문 너머에, 아직은, 기억하지 못하는 것 같지만, 이단이 있다.

벤지는 정확하게 시간을 인지했다. 남자가 다시 들어온 것은 정확히 37시간 만이었다. 그가 망설임 없이 푼 수갑이 돌바닥에 떨어져 날카로운 소리를 냈다. 그는 넘실거리는 희망을 참지 못하고 물었다.

"이제, 기억하는 거야, 이단?"  
"무엇을? 아니 그보다, 이단은……."

남자는 입을 닫았다. 감춰졌던 문을 열고 위로, 옆으로, 다시 아래로, 가는 동안 아무 말도 오가지 않았다. 벤지는 수많은 말을 하고 싶었지만, 그것들은 모두 침잠하여 떠오르지 못했다.

"자, 이쪽으로 쭉 나가면 민가가 나올 거야."  
"무슨 소리야, 이단. 같이 가야지."  
"내가 왜?"

습관적으로 웃고 있지만 더없이 냉정한 표정에 벤지는 대답하지 못했다.

"그야, 넌……. IMF의 요원이었으니까."

연인이라는 말은 꺼낼 수 없었다. 남자는 여전히 웃음을 지우지 않고 말했다.

"그랬다고 들었지만. 나는 기억하지 못할뿐더러, 이곳에서 만족해."  
"그런, 말도 안 돼."  
"왜 그렇게 생각해? 설령 내가 너와 아는 사이였더라도─"

남자는 말을 멈췄다. 그의 손이 벤지의 얼굴이 닿았다. 정확히 기억과 같이 따뜻한 손이 그의 뺨에 흘러내린 눈물을 닦았다.

"확실히, 네가 죽는 것을 보고 싶지 않아. 왜 내가 이런 무모한 일을 하는지 잘 이해 가지 않는군."  
"이단, 너는 훨씬 무모한 일들을 수도 없이 해왔어."

내가 알려줄게, 네가 어떤 사람이었는지. 벤지의 말에도 남자는 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

"빨리 가."  
"싫어, 차라리 죽는 게 나아."  
"죽이는 것보다 더 심할 텐데. 그리고 그건……."

요원으로서의 태도가 아니잖아. 남자의 말에 벤지는 숨이 막히는 기분이었다.

 

 

다행히 루터와 신입 요원은 무사히 탈출했고, 그보다 먼저 IMF에 돌아와 있었다. 자력으로 탈출한 거야? 루터의 질문에 벤지는 고개를 저었다.

"그를 되찾을 거야. 루터, 당신도 내 말을 안 믿는 거야?"  
"아니, 믿어. 이단 헌트가 살아있다는 것을. 그렇지만 난 이단 헌트가 아니고, 목숨을 소중히 할 줄 알거든."

빠진다는 제스쳐를 취하던 루터가, 벤지의 타는 듯한 시선을 버티지 못하고 슬쩍 덧붙였다.

"……뛰어들기 전에 충분히 조사하지 않는 이상, 돕지 않을 거야."  
"고마워."

그러면, 네가 말했던 여자부터 시작하자고. 이단을 찾기 위해. 루터의 말에 벤지는 펜을 잡았다.

 


End file.
